


Second Star to the Right

by 1DinNeverland



Category: Disney Cartoons (Classic), One Direction (Band), Peter Pan (1953)
Genre: Descendants - Freeform, Doppelganger, F/M, Fairies, Mermaids, Neverland, Pirates, Romance, curse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 17:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1613507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DinNeverland/pseuds/1DinNeverland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A forbidden love...  </p><p>...What if Neverland was real? But it wasn't the Neverland we know and love. It is something far more sinster. That fateful night when Peter took Wendy to Neverland changed everything...  Wendy Daniels has had a perfectly normal life living in California, never knowing that she is a descendant of Wendy Darling, the Wendy from all those years ago. Wanting change in her life, she jumped at the oppurtunity to take a trip to London. She thought the highlight of her trip would be meeting a certain boybander, but fate had other plans. Little did she know, how much her life would change.   Falling in love with a girl he just met, was not something Louis Tomlinson planned. Neither was being thrown into a race against the clock to save what once was. With the same thing that ruined Neverland trying to tear them apart as well, Will love conquer all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Star to the Right

A boy and a girl lay in bed, looking up at the stars through a little skylight in the roof. The stars and moon shone brightly, slightly lighting the room and illuminating their faces. His breath caught as he looked at how the moonlight illuminated her face, making her even more beautiful. He wrapped an arm around her, pulling her frame closer to his. He held her tight, as they lay there content with the world. She moved her head, looking up at the boy. “I want to stay like this forever.”

He smiled at her lovingly, “We can. After tomorrow it will all be over. Then it will be just you and me together forever. Now get some sleep.”

He kissed her forehead, her cheeks, and then finally her lips. Fireworks went off as he deepened the kiss. It was filled with their love for each other. After a while they broke apart, hearts pounding and short of breath. He smirked at her; happy with the effect he had on her. God knows the effect she has on him.

A lazy smile crept across her face as she snuggled into his chest, and let out a contented sigh, “Together forever.”

He watched as she fell asleep with a smile on her lips. The grin on his face grew wider as he watched her sleep. She was just so beautiful. The most beautiful thing he had ever seen. His hand went to his pocket and he pulled out the ring. He fiddled with it, twirling it around, making sure it was just perfect. He looked down at her sleeping figure again. She had explained to him what it, the ring, had meant. _Tomorrow,_ he thought. He smiled at the thought of him making her his forever. He put the ring back into his pocket, carefully tucking it away, making it secure. He brought her sleeping frame closer to his, as he closed his eyes, drifting off. Dreams of tomorrow filled his mind. How they would fix everything, how he would tell her how much he loved her, how he would make her his, how they’d be happy together. His bliss was short lived however as a sudden chill, rang through his body. The only thought he had was making sure she was warm. He reached out, searching for her. His hands came into contact with the cold mattress. He shot up with widened eyes as he realized she wasn’t there. He tumbled out of bed in a flurry of sheets. He grabbed onto the hilt of his sword, charging up the steps and out of his house. He frantically looked for any sight of her. Not seeing anything he, shot up into the sky, to get a better view. Desperation filled him as he searched. Then a flicker of hope, shot through him as he saw a glowing light in the distance.  He shot through the sky towards the light. Her screams pierced the quiet night and he pushed himself harder, trying to desperately reach her. He broke through the trees, landing on the ground. She was floating a few inches off the ground, surrounded by colorful lights.

“Wendy!” He screamed charging forward. She looked at him with tears streaming down her face. He was suddenly thrown back into a tree and held down by some of the lights. Her face turned into agony as she let out another horrific scream.

“Wendy!” He cried, desperately trying to break free of their grasp. The lights grew brighter, slowly engulfing her. The wind started to howl, whipping back and forth through the trees. Her hair whipped back and forth as her nightgown clung to her body. The light had almost engulfed her face.

She looked at him with all the love she held for him, as the tears streamed down her face, “I love you.”

The light fully engulfed her now.

“Wendy! I’ll find you!” He screamed, reaching out to her.

Suddenly the light went out and the wind died down. She was gone.

The boy let out a heart-wrenching cry, “Wendy!”

Her disappearance fueled his strength and he broke free, shooting into the air. He flew higher and higher into the sky. Something crashed into him, trying to knock him out of the sky. He didn’t relent, still climbing higher. Another powerful blow, made him slightly falter, but still he kept going. Two blows in a row knocked him out of the sky. As he fell through the sky, his thoughts turned to her. Her face, her eyes, her hair, her laugh, her smile, and finally her voice telling him that she loved him, was the last thing he saw before his world turned black.


End file.
